


Passing Beauty

by He11Haven



Category: RWBY
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Multi, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, sleeping blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He11Haven/pseuds/He11Haven
Summary: Jaune is a bad time. Breaking up with Pyrrha was hard, she cared more about her work than him and he tried to tough it out but he needed affection.Luckily his family was there to give him all the affection he needed, lots of drink, partying and light ribbing was exactly what the doctor ordered. The doctor didn't order Jaune to knock up his immediate and extended family, but he did that too. Is it really possible to knock up an entire family of arc women in one night? Well if there's oneman who can do it, It's Jaune.
Relationships: Jaune arc / Family
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Passing Beauty

Passing Beauty  
Aren’t we - CG5

Will you tell me that I’m beautiful?  
Are you even gunna’ cross that line?  
Thought that we were so unbreakable  
Our love was written in the sky

Please let me know, bay  
I put my trust in you  
Don’t be afraid, tell me  
Aren’t we unbreakable?

Krrtshhh, the top of the bottle popped off with the telltale steam spilling out over it’s frosted lip. Linger only just long enough to touch a red glossy lip, translucent off yellow beer pouring past and into the waiting maw of the woman drinking it.

“She left you because her manager thought it was bad PR?” Saphron roared, her red flush both from alcohol as well as rage, putting his thumb over the lip of her bottle as she swung it around. “I’ll kill the bitch myself! No one hurts my baby brother!”

Jaune hid his face in his hands, hearing the hearty laughter of the family around him, his sisters, two older and one younger all in fits of giggles over hearing his eldest sister's proclamation of vengeance. “Sis it’s not like that!” He tried to protest.

However, it was exactly like that.

Jaune and Pyrrha had been dating for months, everyone knew it, they fell in love, or he thought at least, pretty much off the bat. A term of pining, romance flirting. Then bam he asks her out, finally getting the courage to push through and take charge. She said yes with tears in her eyes and Jaune had never been happier.

But all was not well in this paradise. First it was canceled dates for her meetings or fan greetings. Training session, needing to prep for matches or commercials. Still he didn’t mind. Hell he didn’t even mind that they needed to keep it a secret from the public eye, he understood that a lot of her appeal was being the stalwart beacon of hope against the Grimm, a paragon. Paragons don’t have crushes and date boys while they’re in university.

Then she would go on talk shows and say she didn’t have time for boys in her life, that she was interested in anyone and that her real love would always be her work. It was lip service she said, but Jaune couldn’t help but feel it was true even if he didn’t want it to be. Things only got worse from there, suddenly they couldn’t go out on dates anymore, too risky she said, they couldn’t go out unless Ren and Nora were with them. It was… hard.

Then came the big news, literal months after starting to date her producer got blackmail pictures of them holding hands and kissing, it was their first kiss actually, and forced her to break up with him and that if he ever heard anything of them being romantic together it would be the end of her career. Even though Pyrrha suggested they do everything in secret, to sneak around just to be alone with his girlfriend left Jaune feeling so defeated, so empty. 

He said he needed time.

Luckily his family was going on vacation, so he had at least a week to think it over. His sisters seeing him in so much distress of course offered him a few drinks to loosen his lips. 

“See it’s not like that, once she’s-” He tried to reason but his youngest sister, Sapphire, was actually the one to cut him off.

“Jaune you’ve really got to stand up for yourself, she was really horrible to you.” all the women in the room agreed. His mother and three sisters all in agreement that she was in the wrong. Of course they all would be, they were always on his side. It was nice to have someone on his side but he couldn’t help but feel that they might be a little biased.

“Listen I stand up for myself.” He countered.

“You so don’t” His middle sister Violet scoffed, turning into an eye rolling chuckle. “I bet you if I asked you to get up and get us more drinks you’d jump at the chance.” Jaune was a little ashamed his instinct was to ask if they actually did need more drinks. He put the tips of his fingers against the lids of his eyes. “You’re a kind soul, a selfless soul, the soul of an idiot one might say.”

“Most would say.” Saphron agreed, nodding along with her sisters.

“Where’s Terra? She’s always on my side” Jaune grumbled

“Out on a call, don’t change the subject!”

“You all need to stop teasing him, nothing wrong with the boy falling in love.” His mother, Juniper, chided them. 

“Love is a big word.”

“Exactly” Violet agreed with Jaune. “They probably hadn’t even kissed, she probably asks like holding hands makes babies.”

“Which it does, so you should never do it.” Juniper warned. 

“And I’ll have you know we did kiss.” Jaune countered. 

“Once.” Came violets retort. “Jaune you’re in university. You should be bedding anything with legs, I know I will.”

“Violet!” Their mother growled.

“I know I did.” Saphron agreed, must to the aghast of their oh so innocent mother. “Oh come off it mom, I did the math, You were what, in your second year when you had me?” She rolled her eyes, and that seemed to take all the fight out of their, admittedly young mother. “Then literally one year between each of us, you’re no saint.”

“I really don’t want to think about mom doing it, thanks.” Sapphire groaned.

“Agreed.” Jaune muttered.

“Hey we all do it.” Saphron reminded them.

“Well not Jaune.” Violet snickered. That got a few snickers even if their mom told everyone to knock it out. Honestly Jaune didn’t mind the light ribbing, he loved spending time with his sisters and the light hearted teasing, even scathing jabs felt so nostalgic. So safe.

The night went by fairly uneventfully, the talk turned to others, their lives, how things were going for the. Terra and Saphron were thinking about adopting again, Violet was looking into law school, Sapphire had another boyfriend, or she broke up with him? It was hard to tell.

Eventually it came time to actually turn in for the night. Jaune was already fast asleep, Violet and Sapphire were tucking him in when Saphron and Violet offered to bunk up with him and make sure he laid on his side. Juniper and Sapphire reluctantly agreed and went to their own room. 

See the arc family had too many members to fit in one room, but not enough to justify three, so two of the girls had to bunk up with Jaune in an extra large bed while the others did the same in another room. And depending on your point of view the ones who drew the short stick this night were his eldest and closest aged sisters. 

They put him into bed and as Saphron was starting to undress, getting out of her day clothes and into some nightwear, Violet was already, still fully clothed, laying across the bed and snoring. “Oh what am I going to do with you?”

Shifting Violet into a proper position, Saffron left her white button up shirt open, her plain white bra on clear display while she leaned over her deep sleep brother. A little thrill shooting up her spine, he wasn’t even wasn’t even aware of how close her bust was to him, she could do just about anything in front of him right now and he’d never notice. 

She really needed to stop getting wine drunk, it always made her so horny. 

Saffron debated calling Terra but knew her work-aholic wife would be dead asleep by now, passed out and beyond waking. So she shook the idea from her mind and instead got back to work being the ‘mom’ of this family. Tucking Violet in and working on getting Jaune out of his clothes, they’d wrinkle if he slept in them.

Which was the excuse she gave herself, really she was curious how Beacon was treating him, she’d heard stories from her friends about hunters coming to down, pretty boys in bars who were built like oxen. Had the stamina of Oxen. Endowed like-

She shook her head, she couldn’t be thinking about her brother like that, her deer sweet younger brother. There was just some part of her that wanted to baby him, he’d gone through a bad breakup and she wanted to be there for him, hold him close, kiss him tenderly. She found herself leaning forward, hands rolling over the surprising amount of muscle her not so baby brother had hidden just under the thin veneer of fabric. Pulling his shirt off she marveled at the chiseled texture of his body, he certainly was built, or carved rather, out of stone. Her hands trailed over it like she could read the lines of his body, decipher this mysterious text. She sucked in air through her teeth.

“I shouldn’t.” She groaned but barely more than a whisper. But she did anyway, undoing her belt, sliding a hand down past the waistline of her jeans, past her panties, she started to touch herself, just teasing the idea of really getting off. In the end she pressed herself down onto him, her bare stomach, the cleft of her tits and her face were pressed hard against the rigid line of muscles before her while she stroked her sopping wet folds. “But it feels so good~” She mewled. 

Rolling the tips of her fingers over through her flowery folds, bringing little gasping noises of pleasure, muffled by biting into her lower lip. Piercing the entrance to her tight little hole her tongue rolled out of her mouth, a pooling of drool spilling out onto Jaune’s muscular chest. Fingers trailing over his pallid flesh she dug her nails into his chest, getting a little noise from him but he didn't stir. She grew bolder making little open mouthed moans as she let her tongue trail over his chiseled pec, fingers working harder and diving deeper into her drenched snatch. 

"I'm sorry I'm such a dirty slut of big sister, forgive me if you can, jaune. I just can't help myself, I'm just such a dirty girl~" Her groaning voice barely audible, less so than the wet sounds of her fingers moving in their fevered pace, so intent on bringing her to orgasm as fast as possible. As much as she wanted to savour it, to relish in her little brother's body, wanting more than anything to stay here and cum over him again and again. She couldn't though, she needed to finish quickly and get to bed. The longer she sits here like this the more likely someone peeks an eye open.

Then she felt something hard twitch against her stomach, she paused only long enough to adjust and look at the huge in his pants. Looks like his body was reacting to the softness of hers, the way her tongue trailed over his muscles. She practically purred looking at it. "Baby brother, did you get hard from your sister's tight slutty body? My big soft tits? My velvety tongue?" Ignoring the irony of that statement. "Mmm such a dirty pervert you are~" 

Trailing the hand not spastically rubbing her own clit, down his chest and over his and she drew her finger over his bulge. Feeling it twitch against her touch, it was hard as iron, desperate, throbbing, it was like a caged beast that threatened to rip her apart if she let it loose. Most importantly it felt thick, it felt big, it was every bit the monster she hoped it would be, so often she'd pictured what jaunes long hard cock would look like. So many embarrassing fantasies in the shower finally coming true, she had always hoped maybe one day she'd finally get to act on her deepest desire, and now it was here.

She peeled back the hem of his boxers, rolling it over his length until the powerful length spring free like a bear trap, slapping her hand with a wet fleshy thwap. 

Gods what a beautiful cock, it was long, dangerously long. Thick enough she wouldn't be able to wrap her hand around it and just enough she would be utterly full of him, the idea of him fitting inside made her tighten up around her fingers, made her practically cum on the spot. It was veiny but it had pleasant ridges of girth and thick vascular roots that made him 'ribbed for her pleasure'. Better than any toy she'd seen that was for sure. 

How ever pyrrha resisted such a perfect body was beyond her. Well that was her loss, Saphron smirked wrapping her hand around the thick, juicy meat sticking up between Jayne's legs, loving the tensile texture of his slick surface. "Mmmm you're so hard for me baby brother~" 

Saffron swirled her tongue around his head, curling it so that she could run the tip of her dexterous appendage against the underside of his crown. Making sure to find all the savoury pre cum she could clean off of him. She wanted all of it, its sweet salty flavour filling her mouth. Putting his lips flush around the tip and pushing down so that she could make sure to imprint the shape of his length into the surface memory of her mouth.

Pulling back just as she got to the halfway point, letting her tongue drag along the underside so that she could scoop back up the mess of sloppy wet spittle she left coating him. Leaving him entirely to look at the spotless pole still standing right up in the air. Her hands moved down his legs, peeling off his pants one drunken inch at a time. She was getting him dressed afterall, it made sense to finish her job. Saphron didn’t remember when she stopped touching herself, though she was aware the second both of her hands were fondling his heavy set balls, tongue lapping at the underside of his shaft that this had stopped being about her pleasuring herself and suddenly become an ordeal all about her mewling, thankfully heavy sleeping brother.

Maybe as a married woman she should have felt bad about slobbering over her brother’s cock. Maybe she should have felt weird about lusting over her family member, sucking his cock while he slept, but honestly she didn’t care. He tasted so good, his cock was amazing and she loved feeling it tease the back of her throat, feeling his balls clench in appreciation under the steady massaging fingers wrapped around them. Was he close? Her heart picked up pace along with her tongue, lavishing every inch of his wonderful cock with sloppy wet kisses.

She could make him cum, bring him over the edge. There was so much power in that, something that made her feel so sexy, so complete at the feeling that brought on, the knowledge that she could do that to another person.

His thighs were tense, hips bucking up subconsciously to meet her lips, really all she was doing was keeping a tight ring of her lips around him, tongue swirling over whatever length she would give him. She wanted to beg, wanted to get every drop she could and milk the wonderful savoury spunk from his balls. She had to stay silent, had to just let him work out this desire, this lust, he’d give her what she wanted in time, all she had to do was be patient. 

Though of course there was always a hiccup to every good plan. The first issue being of course the loud groaning moan that Jaune let out, like shattering glass to the silent, only small wet noises that had carried in the room.

The other was the door to the hotel room opening up and seeing her own wife Terra looking at her, mouth still clung to her brother’s erect cock. The whole world went still for what felt like an hour but was really only a second. Saffron pulled her mouth off with a wet ‘pop’ sound.

“I can expla-” She was cut off by the first of Jaune’s orgasms spraying across her face, two heavy ropes of spunk lining her from eyebrow to chin, dripping off her visage and back onto his shaft, the next few landing on her tongue, stopping her words and filling the gaping maw. The next went over her head and smeared his thick viscous jizz all over her pretty blond hair. “-Ain.” she finished after swallowing.

Cum tasted this good? She was sure it was bitter, sa;ty, unpleasant. Not Jaune’s he tasted sweet, like home baked cookies. Okay nothing like home baked cookies but that was the feeling she got. It was like a steak cooked on your own grill, savoury,juicy, made her mouth water and there was a sense of pride in every drop. 

“What are you doing?” Terra asked with a harsh aghast whisper in her voice.

“Saphron?” Violet squeaked, everyone looking at the eldest Arc. All eyes besides Jaune’s were glued to the half naked, half spunk covered woman 

“Saph? You..” Terra took a step into the room, letting the door close behind her. Then her brow furrowed. “You promised you’d wait for us.” She growled a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Violet nodded with an aggressive move towards her sister but only did it so that she could grab Jaune’s still stiff cock from her hand. “We had a plan!” She whisper yelled. “We were going to do this together!”

“I’m sorry he was just right there!” Saphron only getting louder than her sister.

“Guys I don’t know about this.” Terra said nervously, tapping her foot, eyes glued to the still rigid cock the other two girls were fighting over. 

“I’m just saying we should have woken him up like we planned, all three of us, kissing his chest, hands on his-” Violet paused when she realized she was already touching his throbbing, hot, still slick with cum, cock. “Oh…” Her breath caught, slowly starting to stroke his hard length.

“I wasn't expecting to fuck him! I just thought we were ego boosting! I didn't sign up for-" Terra tried to protest but her eyes were drawn to violet's hand slowly stroking his shaft, her words trailing off. "-this." She finally finished. 

"You used to have such a big crush on Jaune when we were younger~" Saphron teased, kissing the head of the wonderful cock in front of her. She was lapping up the cum on her fingers, scooping it off his abs, savouring every little drop.

"When I was 14!" Terra countered.

"Then you don't want to join us?" Violet asked, tongue running over her brother's length, a little moan escaping her throat. "He tastes so good! I can't believe you were going to keep him all to yourself!" 

"I was going to share~" Saphron mused, her eyes drifting up to her wife, tip still wedged between her lips. "Still more room, my love, unless you just want to watch~" 

Of course she didn't. Terra and Saphron had talked endlessly of options for having their own biological child and though Terra swore she didn't want to actually carry the child, she'd rather get knocked up than watch her wife get boned by another person. However she had to admit, watching Saphron lovingly suck her brother's throbbing hot cock made her jealous, but not in the scorned lover way but instead the wanting to be her way. Terra loved watching her suck cock, she didn't think she would, she just wanted to be the one gagging on his fuck meat instead.

"Shouldnt we wake him up first?" She hushidly whispered, a little urgency creeping into her voice. 

"If he managed to the three of us sucking his big fat cock." Violet leaned against his length really emphasising her words, drawing them out. "Or sucking on these sexy, fat balls~" her hand coming up to cradle each heavy spunk orb. Then she rose up his form kissing her way up his powerful chest while Saphron idly nibbled on his abdominals, violet got to his neck, then up to his ear sliding the tip of her tongue around the rim of his ear. "Or licking every inch of his body~" she bit down on the love for effect causing him to let out an involuntary moan. "You're a bad actor Jaune." 

There was a slight groan of annoyance as Jaune sat up "When did you find out?" He sounded a little upset like he was enjoying playing pretend. "I thought I was pretty convincing." 

"No one can cum and stay asleep, dummy~" violet teased nibbling his ear. "So are you enjoying yourself, Big brother?" 

Jaune winced, feeling Saphron's expert tongue swirling around the head of his cock, violet kissing his neck, biting his chin. His breath coming in staggered off tonal bursts, fingers clawing at the bedsheets, finally able to react to all the overwhelming pleasure. “We shouldn’t be doing this~” His voice cracked a little.

“That’s what makes it so fun, little bro~” Saphron blew nice cold air against the underside of his crown. “Terra, his balls are so needy, come on, you’re practically dripping, show Jaune what a good nut sucker you are, my dirty slutty wife~”

Terra stared blankly at the inscestious scene before her, utterly baffled by the fervor her wife was gobbling down her brother’s tridgid shaft. Eyes watering with little lust filled tears running down her cheeks, Terra felt her insides clench, felt every muscle in her chest tighten like she was really seeing her wife, the most beautiful woman in the world, for the first time. Terra decided this was the prettiest she’d ever seen her lover, and decided she loved watching Saphron choke on her brother’s vascular bitch breaker. Decided right then and there that she would do whatever she needed to, whatever she needed to see Jaune pump the love of her life full of thick baby batter. She’d kiss his check, bite his flesh, plant her lips on every in of his cock. She’d suck those heavenly, juicy, fat fucking nuts.

She got down onto her knees, popping one of those aforementioned orbs, looking lovingly up at her wife, their lips so close but not quite touching while they lavished her younger brother. She wanted to watch him pump his cum into her maw, wanted to see Saphron lap up every drop of his thick spunk, she needed to be the one that pushed him over the edge. “Mmmm fuuuck~” She breathed a hawty breath between his legs. He was delicious, the mixed salivation of her lover and prcum dribbling down his length pooling into a wonderful cocktail of degenerate flavours danced across her tongue in a mix that made her mind foggy, a deep guttural moan escaping down her throat. 

Violet and Jaune weren’t slouching either, not letting the two lovers below him have all the fun. Jaune’s tongue found his younger sisters, she was just a year younger than him, looking to go into college just like he was, she probably had more experience with boys than he did with girls though. Violet moved her tongue with expert precision, tracing the lines of his lips, his taste buds, each groove at the underside of his little pink organ. That wasn’t to say she was the dominant force in his heated face sucking session, Jaune was the one holding her head back, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth and in a weird wordless twist he was allowing her to service him, despite all her skill, all her talent he was the one with the raw prowess to keep her on the back foot. 

Meanwhile his hand not on Saphron’s head ran over the length of her stomach, over her hip, grabbing a handful of her fat teen ass. She was nineteen, just leaving her youngest adult years and still on the cusp of that ever tantalizing ‘teen’ category. Her ass was taunt but had that perfect bubbly squish to it that let his fingers sink right in. She was no Huntress, no muscle, just perfect squishy fat that felt so comforting and had some primal raw animalistic attraction to it. Every part of his monkey brain telling him that she was a perfect sow to knock up and bare his children. 

In fact all the girls really were built like that.

Pyrrha was lithe, heavy bust, nice ass but her body was built for combat, all muscle and narrow frame to keep her agile. Honestly she’d given him a handjob once and admitted that she was terrified she’d rip her open and that she would need to prepare for him.

She never did of course. 

Now he had three perfect beautiful sluts so ready to take every inch of him.

Saphron dove deeper on to his length, burying it in her gullet so that she could touch the tip of her nose against her beautiful brown haired wife, locking love filled eyes with the woman of her dreams they could both see how happy this was making the other. They needed this, hadn’t realized they needed this, but they really really did. Repressed feelings of lust and desire flared in both of them, they’d craved Jaune for years, only now able to fully indulge in the carnal act of slobbering over his thick man meat in its full glory. 

Terra push up farther, taking the entire girthy orc of sloshing spunk into the back of her throat so that her lips could press against her wife’s locking the seal around almost his entire manhood between their passionate lovers kiss.

“Oh fuuuuuck~” Jaune gasped, his face pulled back towards his younger sister who didn’t like not having his attention at all times. Pulling his features down towards the opened top of her blouse, line of pert c-cup cleavage on display. A wonderful pillow for every line of his face to bury into. “Mmm~” He groaned into her supple pallid flesh.

Saphron popped off Jaune’s tridgid monster with a loud wet lip smacking echo, leaning for and biting her wife’s nose. Hand wrapping around his shaft and jerking the slick wet shaft. “Violet, baby, do you want to give him a taste? I promise you won’t regret it~”

The second youngest Arc looked so torn, loving the feeling of Jaune’s teeth nipping pleasantly at the tops of her chest, and the craving mouth watering desire of feeling his cock slide down her throat. “Maybe just a taste?” Her voice a pining high whine.

Sliding down his body, she was now in line with her eldest sister, the echoed mewling sounds of Jaune mixed with the droned out monas of Terra still lavishing his sack with every drool covered lashing of her tongue. Saphron aimed the tip of his vascular length towards the brash younger girl, who leaned forward with slow deliberate movements. Her mouth open with long thick tendrils of spittle connecting the roof of her mouth to outstretched tongue, sliding his cock with the greatest of ease down her soft mouth pussy. 

Her expression a mix of pure satisfaction and euphoria, the greatest pleasure in her life the feeling of Jaune’s, her brother’s, cock sliding down the bend of her throat. Feeling her gullet bulge with the sheer girth of his grotesque monster. Saphron was honestly impressed with her sister’s oral skills. Looking at how easily she took every inch of a cock that even gave her trouble. Violet was even able to bend so she was looking up at her sexy big brother, lidded dusky eyes meeting his while she stuck out her tongue to tease the top of his already lavished balls and so he could see his cock bend down against her uvula. Jaune stopped breathing at that view, loving the way he she took ease in working his length, the mixing sensations of tongues struggle to work over every inch of him while her throat constricted against it’s vascular invader.

It was some messy head too, ropes of splattering spittle dripping off his length while she worked, making a terrible utter mess of Terra’s glasses, her dark mocha skin, beautiful face made even prettier by her new slut smear makeup. 

“Holy shit Vi…” Jaune breathed, getting a possessive growl from Saphron in his ear. Apparently she didn’t like his attention somewhere else either. Feeling her tongue curl around his earlobe, sticking against the inside rim before trailing deeper. Driving it further until he could feel her tongue stuffing every inch of his earlobe, all he could hear was it wriggling around, the wet slurping sounds of her devouring the sensitive organ. “Fuuuu-Sa-saph!”

Both girls working their best oral skills to tip him over the edge, bring him to the final point where he’d give up his second orgasm of the night.

Terra felt it first, felt his balls clench in a harsh primal response, She moaned, a deep guttural pleasure that helps church every single swimmer surging through his length. Jaune let out a little mewling sound, which was Saphron’s que to leave his ear alone - for now - and get down beside her wife to start kissing his pelvis, sucking little hickeys against his hip bone. Then Violet felt it, a surge rising up his length with so much force it genuinely scared her.

Rope after heavy rope of thick spunk spilling out from the tip of his fuck meat. Juicy boy cream flooring Violet’s mouth, more than the experienced slut could ever hope to swallow, cum shooting out her nose, spilling around her lips and dripping with sloppy droplets of spittle onto Terra’s pretty features. Even as she swallowed mouthful after mouthful of thick jizz she was unable to get most of it, ropes of poetent swimmers spilling back down his length and onto her exposed cleavage. 

Finally pulling off the three women pushed together, licking and cleaning every inch of his shaft. Terra sucking the last remnants of spunk from his tip, making sure he was nice and spent while they gave him a clean up blowjob. Though it was really when Spahron leaned over to start licking up his mess that was still on Violet’s face that got him back to a working hardness, watching the lustfilled incestious show with an unrestrained awe.

“Mmm round three already little bro?” Saphron giggled, biting down on her thumb nail. “You want to pound your big sis that badly?”

“Fuck her good Jaune~” Terra moaned, “Then fuck me, fill me up in front of my wife, show her what she looks like when you fuck her senseless.”

“Fuck, baby~” Saphron mewled, loving this new slutty side of her otherwise reserved wife.

“I get first!” Violet protested. “I was supposed to blow him first but Saphron stole that, so I get to ride him first~” It was more like she was trying to tempt him, seduce him into the idea.

“If I’m still asleep don’t wake me up.” Jaune muttered. 

“Then let me bring you back to the waking world.” Violet purred, straddling either side of his hips with her thick squishy thighs. Aiming his already perfectly hard member up at her tight waiting snatch. Dust she was wet, her shaking body slowly lowering down onto his length, spreading her labia, feeling him fill her out, stretch her wide. “Fuck! ‘Big’ Brother is right, when did you get a monster cock and why haven’t we done this sooner?”

“Looks like we have to make up for lost time then.” He chuckled, grinding her hips against his, using his hands on her juicy round ass to help lift her up, dragging her walls along his cock before letting gravity slam her back down on his length. Gasps of mewling pleasure making escaping from her mouth with every little movement. 

Jaune could feel every bump and groove of her tight squeezing snatch clamping down on him, feel her slick juices drilling down over his balls. Feel the tip of his cock poking against her needy cervix. She was practically begging him to shoot his hot load into her oven, knock her up like a breeding sow and fill her baby maker with his spunk. Each time his pistoning hips met hers, his cock pushed against that opening and like it was begging him to fill her up it kisse the tip of his member like an intimate lover. 

His cock would push against the first bend of her opening, scraping across each pleasure fold until it ground against the bundle of pleasure nerves called her g-spot, causing Violet to give little jolts of pleasure, then go rigid right as he pushed past it and even deeper. Deeper anything had ever gone inside her before, she was full, so full of his massive fuck meat that she thought she might lose her mind. Jaune wrapped one arm around her mid riff, one arm around her throat and held her tight, holding her back to his chest so he could fuck into her with reckless abandon, loving the looks of pure virile shock on his sister and her wife’s face.

They loved watching his brutal unrestricted rutting, each heavy impact causing her stomach to bulge out with the unmistakable imprint of his hefty shaft. The hammer retraction and bulge a wondrous sight for the two sluts patiently waiting their turn. Even if they were rubbing their thighs together, heart shaped pupils and practically drool watching him ravage the younger woman in front of them. Watching with sick fascination as his balls slapped violently up against her clit.

Really wanting to give them a show though, Jaune grabbed his sister by the thighs, pulling them up and pinning her knees by her head in a full nelson. Feet dangling freely in the air while she tried to cover her face out of embarrassment. The meeting and stretching of his cock to her cunt laid bare and plainly for the other two women to see. As well, holy shit did they look, mesmerised with hearts dancing in their eyes they watched in awe at just how good her tight little snatch looked getting pounded relentlessly by his heft truncheon of meat and swinging hefty balls. Jaune grunting with heavy exertion each and every powerful thrust. 

“Don’t just sit there and watch, get to work, sluts.” Jaune growled, a throaty deep noise echoing against the back of his lover’s head. Some dominant gene in his blood boiling over to ensure he properly knocked up this collection of breeding sows. 

Neither of which disappointed him, Terra rising up and latching onto the sensitive bud of her sister-in-laws clit, abusing the button of pleasure with her lips and tongue. With her wife not far behind, Saffron greedily latching onto Jaune still unreasonably full nuts, slobbering all over their robust heady smell. Burning her nose in the rutting stretch of man meat right in front of her eyes. Violets juices splattering all over her mess of a tear stained visage. 

What a sensory overload, tight vice grip snatch clamping down on his cock, a wash of juices from her first orgasm of the night washing over the length of his magnum breaker. The scent wafted into her nostrils, filling his brain with the lewd aroma of love making. Saphron could have lived off that scent alone, completely enamored with its musky odor. Loving the feeling of Violets juices dripping off his length as it fucked her, droplets of pure lust driven pleasure falling like rain onto each pour of her complexion. 

“Fuck! FUCK FUCKFUCK! J-jauaaHH!! Shit fuck! It’s so good! Fuck me harder!” Violet squealed in utter and pure bliss, forgetting the neighbors, their sleeping mother, fuck them all, they could all hear howmuch she loved fucking her deer sweet brother, how good his cock made her felt. She wanted them to know actually, she hoped they’d wake up and learn what a good hung stud her big brother was. “Fuck me like a whore big bro, fuck my tight slutty pussy!” She threw her head back ,leaning it against his shoulder and reveling in the lack of control, the euphoria that came with just being used like a sleeve, how good it could feel to have no control and just take cock like a slut. “Mess my insides up, make me remember the shape of your cock forever! FUUUUCK!!!!”

She came again hard, the second time since he’d utterly ruined her for sex with other men, clamping down so hard on his cock Jaune thought she might rip it off. Gods damned he was so close, so fuckign ready to breed the bitch wrapped around his cock. For both of them it felt like second but they’d probably been going for hours, raw unadulterated hardcore ribbing that would leave her sore for weeks. They’d have to make an excuse as to why all of them were walking funny tomorrow but that was a problem for future Jaune.

“Take it all you fucking slut!” Jaune growled right into her ear. Both Terra and Saphron stopping their work to bask in the glow of his orgasm, both of them probably expecting him to pull out. Opening their mouths and waiting for the long shlong of the arc family to spray them down with his potent seed. 

He didn’t though, instead he pushed hard into her, balls slapping hard one final time as he came as hard and deep as he possibly could. A noticeable change in the bulge of her stomach, each hot rope making the bulge just a little bit more defined, not from volume but from force, she was so full that really his spunk had nowhere to go but out. Seeping out from the edges of his cock. Leaking out with her love juices down his stature unchanging balls, still just as full as ever.

Violet moaned with satisfaction, loving the feeling of his cumm spilling out around the edges of her cunt. Everyone momentarily unsure about actually cumming inside his sister without protection. Saphron had to admit the idea of feeling her brother unload every drop of spunk into her baby maker made her melt, her womb twitching with a new found fetish she didn’t realize she had. Even terra was awestruck at the idea of watching his white gooepy jizz dripping out of her snatch. Terra being the first to lean in and start lapping up the streaming droplets of cum savouring the insestuously mixed juices of Violet and Jaune. Her tongue rubbing from one heart ball up to Violet’s swollen well stretched pussy lips.

“So-so fu--ahhull” Violet groaned, feeling Jaune slide out of her, so spent, so satisfied, so well fucked and leaking.

“You’re next, baby” Saphron grabbed her wife’s tits, their darker complexion mixing so well with her pale white digits, sinking into her bubbly titflesh and rolling them around to make sure Jaune was nice and hard. Terra was about to protest, a meek little voice that didn’t sound like hers, because of course she wanted it, she already have droplets of Violets girl cum on her face and still had the flavour of jaune’s rolling over her tongue.

She ‘was’ going to protest being the apt word. Before she could even get her mouth open a heft slab of still wet cock meat landed flat against her face, splattering her with it’s messy aftermath of utterly ruining any chance another man had of pleasing his little sister. It pulled back, leaving a messy imprint of juices on her face and glasses, peeling back with long strands of mess still clinging to her face, ,connecting them. Then came down hard again, smacking her with it’s weighty girth. “You want me to knock your fat slutty ass up too?” Terra just about came just from his words, of course she wanted it. She let out a shaky breath and nodded. “Good slut.”

Grinding his cock against her soft cheek, he pulled back with only one last slap across her cheek for good measure. Grabbing her by the waist and positioning her how he wanted. Up against the headboard on all fours, doggy style might not have been his favorite but the idea of watching her fat dark skinned ass bouncing back against his cock was too good to pass up and he had just fucked up into violet so being on top for a bit was a nice change of pace. 

Jaune pressed his cock between those heavenly cheeks, loving the way her mocha skin contrasted his stiffened monster cock. Her perfect ass was so soft, rounded out and peach shaped it hugged him with perfect muscles for milking his fat cock. She tightened up and it was a perfect hotdog. Perfect for grinding against, perfect for feeling how soft her plush asscheeks are. It was amazing.

Though of course it couldn’t last forever.

He pulled back through those wonderful cheeks, just enough that he started to get down past her ass his head only just teasing the puckering backdoor of her asshole before pressing against the equally tight but much more wet and inviting entrance to her pretty pink snatch. “Ready to give your son a brother?” He whispered into her ear, feeling her whole body quiver in positive response. “Good.”

As he started to slowly push into his new conquest, Saphron straddled up besides them, leaning over her lover and wife, pulling her asscheeks apart so that Jaune could get a better look at her perfect ass. Smiling up at her little brother Saphron watched his face enjoy every inch of her wife’s body, every inch of her slick pussy. She couldn’t believe it had taken so long to share her treasure of a wife with her studdly brother. “Fuck her good Jaune, fill her up let me eat it out of her snatch while you fuck me.”

“God damn Saphron, who knew you were such a dirty little slut?” Jaune groaned, loving the dirty talk, almost as much but not quite and he enjoyed knowing he was fucking Saphrons Wife while she did everything she could to make it better for him.

Terra just raised her arm in response, indicating that maybe on more than one occasion Saphron had drunkenly confessed to wondering how big her brother’s cock was.

“Oh fuck Jaune, how were you hiding this? Sshhiiiiii~t So fucking good, your cock is amazing! I caaa--aahh! I need it, I cant go back, I need this fat fucking cock inside me every F-UH GODS! EVER-ee-ah day!” Unable to properly speak from the forced rutting of Jaune’s hips against her fat wobbly ass. An ass Saphron made very clear she loved seeing bounce and jiggle around. Even leaning down to spit on her quivering backdoor, looking up at her brother and showing him exactly how easily two of her fingers slipped into it. Terra getting even wilder at the feeling of something poking her other hole. “Yuusss m-moooree fucking keep going!!~”

Jaune was more than happy to give her what she wanted.

Fucking his sister’s wife with reckless abandon, seeming endless endurance. His hips hit hard against her plush round ass, looking eagerly at how frantic Saphron’s fingers worked the tight hole, Terra hardly able to hold back her fevered moaning. Screaming in pleasure and clamping down hard on Jaune’s cock with a small but rocking orgasm, drawn longer and longer from her lover’s ceaseless thrusting, prolonging the waves of electric pleasure coursing through her every vein. 

“Who do you like fucking more Terra?” Jaune Growled, slapping her fat mocha ass and watching it ripple even more aggressively than his hips were already making her shake. Terra jittering at the question, unable to process thoughts properly with both her holes under attack, completely lost to pleasure. Another harsh spank “I asked you a question you cock drunk whore, who do you like fucking more, me or my sister?”

Saphron utterly delighted with this, she was torn between wanting to be better than her stud of a younger brother, or the shameful excitement of knowing her wife loved getting railed by a cock even she had fallen for. So excited to feel the pleasure her wife was currently being rocked by, dripping onto the bedding with how much she was looking forward to her wife’s answer.

“I-Ahh I can’t answer that!” A low throaty moan coursing through her body, covering her face with a single hand, hardly hiding the red smear across her cheeks. “J-ah Jaune, do-don’t stop! Fuck I need this, I need you to keep fucking me!”

“Then you better answer, slut.” Pulling back so that only the head remained jammed in her tight little snatch, ready to keep himself right on the edge. But also holding back from that powerful earth shattering orgasm she was still building up to. 

“N-nahhh~” Terra groaned, desperate, throaty, pleading with him to keep fucking her, Saphron stopped her wife from throwing her ass back onto his length, causing the Woman to nearly break into tears she was so desperate. 

“I-Ah.. I” Terra started, wiggling what length she had still in her to try and reach that itch inside her, it didn’t.

“Pl-please Jaune cum in me, ple-please I-” Seeing she wasn’t getting anywhere by begging.

“I love your cock! I need it so bad! I love it more than pussy, I can’t live without you fucking me, I like fucking you more! Pleas-please just fuck me! Fill up my whorish slutty cunt please!” Screaming her desperation to the point everyone in the hotel probably heard her cries. 

And Jaune wasn’t going to turn her down.

Slamming his hips into her ass, he pushed his sister’s face hard into her lover’s ass, right between those plush cheeks. “Thank your wife for being so honest Saphron! Make her cum all over my cock!”

Watching his big sister start to devour her lover’s tight little back door, tongue lavishing the puckering bud. Eating Cake like Maria-Antoinette ordered it herself, kissing and licking until her tongue dove past the tight ring and drove into her other needy hole.

That extra tightness from Terra clenching down on him was enough to push Jaune over the edge, letting his hot sticky load erupt from his length. Deep inside his newest conquest, watching Terra’s legs give out but still hilting deep inside her, giving a few last thrusts, prone boning her into the damp bedding to get the last few spurts of spunk out. Pulling back he let a single long rope of creamy white jizz splatter across her tanned brown cheeks. Watching Saphron eagerly clean her wife up. 

“Alright big sis, clean me up.” Pulling on Saphrons hair so that her open, drooling mouth was forced against his length, smearing the messy mixed cum of him and her wife against his slutty sister’s face. Saphron loved it, mewling with each degrading second of it.

She opened her mouth, taking her brother’s cock into her maw for the second time this night, slurping loudly as she drove it deeper past her lips. She wanted to properly clean him off, get him nice and lubed up to fuck her tight little snatch. Her tongue rolled over his freshly fucked cock, savouring the taste of her wife on every inch of that monstrous meat. She took it as deep as she could from this angle, which regrettably wasn’t the entire thing but easily to the back of her throat, bobbing her head along his length with a dedication that bordered on religious. 

Which might have been more apt than one might think. After all Jaune did have three horny bitches lavishing his manhood, worshiping it, begging to be graced by it. He was their messiah and they wanted salvation, regardless of how exhausting communion might be. 

Pulling back his sister with a harsh tugging of her hair, Saphron yelped. Reluctantly letting go of her savoury sex stick. Even though she missed its taste and texture her eyes leered up at him with excitement, knowing what was next. 

Jaune made sure everything was perfect, flipping Terra over onto her stomach, spread her legs apart and letting the cum drunk slut splay out however she wanted. Then Getting Saphron to straddle her lover, pale creamy tits pushing up against her lovers mocha tanned ones, enjoying the sensation of two sets of plush melons pushing together. His sister’s fat jiggling ass pushed up into the air, until he adjusted her more into a laying position, her dripping wet snatch pressed against Terra’s well fucked and still quivering opening. Their sexes forced to grind against each other with each and every movement. Even if Terras tits fell to the sides from gravity, Saphron still felt her hard nipples rubbing against silken skin and with each adjustment their slick sweaty bodies brought little jolts of electric pleasure out of each other.

Terra just moaned empty minded at the sensation, Saphron groaning in deep desire, read for that filling fucking she had desired since the night started. No since before that, since before the night of drinking when she felt so bad for her baby brother, since before he’d left for school and pang of regret for not taking him sooner rang in her heart. But since he became an adult and Saphron realized she had an utmost taboo fetish, desperately craving her little brother in the most carnal and degenerate way. 

His cock teased the opening of her soaked folds, pushing her labia apart, her lips parting easily and maybe it was just their imagination but they both felt like her body was trying to suck him in. An Invitation jaune didn’t balk at, pushing into his sister with a determination and steady pressure that kept the sensation of filling up steadily ebbing into her. Every time she thought she’d feel his hips connect with hers there just seemed to be more and more cock sinking past her ravenous lower lips. One of her eyes twitching half shut as her irises found their way to the back of her skull.

“Fu-uuuuuck Jaune~” She moaned open-mouthed and throaty. She felt him kiss her womb, already spearing her to the point she felt like he was fucking her throat from the wrong end, but this was something else, like she had this second g-spot she hadn’t realized was there. Cumming the second his dick pushed into her new fantastic opening. Squeezing down on him deathly hard as her body writhed against her wife. “FUUUCK JAUNE!” Howling louder than any of the other women had. 

There was no way his mom and other sisters hadn’t heard her, Jaune really didn’t care though, starting to fuck her harder, loving the howls of lust and pleasure, a huge ego boost that his sluttiest bitch of a sister loved his cock so much. “Take it like the good little whore you are, take it all and let me knock you up like I just fucked a baby into your dumb cunt wife.” He growled into her ear, enjoying the way Terra moaned under her too. “Gods, both of you are masochistic little sluts aren’t you?” 

Saphron only mewled in response, wanton sounds of pleasure and lust. She was beyond thoughts, a beast driven by primal desires, naught more than a bitch in heat meant only for breeding. She pushed her face forward, pressing her lips to her wife’s wanting something to focus on to dull the pure eoritc pleasure of the cock stuffing her from behind. The meaty slaps of his hips impacting her plump rippling rear echoing off Terra’s already used holes, filling the room with grains of satisfied pleasure, lust filled moans and grunts of sweat dripping effort from everyone inside.

The whole room was drenched in sex at this point. Its scent clung to the walls, sweat ruining the sheets and mattress, cum all over pillows and the rugs. Jaune held his sister close, pressing down onto her back and hammering into her. One of her hands came up and grabbed onto his forearm for support. Jaune was on the last of his legs but determined to finish strong. 

One arm wrapped around his sisters waist, the other under her chin he kept his pace up, pushing his forehead against the back of her neck. Feeling Saphron’s teeth dig into his skin, knees pressed hard into the edge of the mattress. “I’m close!” He growled into her ear.

Pulling on the back of his head, Saphron brought her lips to his ear, whispering a hawty moan. “Let me make you a daddy, cum in me, Jaune~”

That was it. Somehow his load’s size hadn’t diminished the whole time, a stream of white hot jizz pouring deep into her waiting womb, pushing past her cervix and filling every nook and cranny in her tight, well fucked hole. Saphron held onto the back of his head even from this doggy style position she kept him close. Not letting him pull out until she felt the last pump of stick white gooo leak into her hungry hole.

“Mmm so full~” She breathed. “So-o good~” Her lips pressing against his cheek. “I love you, Jaune~”

“I love you too, Saph.” Pulling her face to meet his, his lips pressed against hers with a little flicker of passion reigniting that fire in his gut, already starting to harden again inside her.

“Hey don’t leave me out!” Violet groaned, rolling over so that her face was nuzzled into Jaune’s neck, kissing right under his jaw, biting and leaving little red marks against his flushed skin. “It’s my turn next, I have another hole for you to fill now, Big bro~”

“Mmm No he has to make sure he knocked me up, Right Saph?” Terra giggled, taking Jaune’s face from her Wife's lips and kissing him herself, tongue finding its way into his mouth to explore every inch of his taste buds. 

Jaune had so many options, he was sure would kill him to appease all of these wonderful women. Still he had to try didn’t he? After all they were doing so much to help him forget… What was he supposed to forget? Someone from school right? His mind tried to remember why he was upset.

Oh well, must not have been important.

Pulling Violet in, one hand found one of her sizable tits while his other grabbed at Terra’s dark skinned chest. “I have time for all of you, don’t worry.” He promised.

The door slammed open. Everyone’s head turned on a swivel to look at the silhouetted figure in the hallway light.

“Jaune deary~ Good morning I hope-” Juniper stared at the sight before her, looking at the lot of the family all laying naked together. Then the scent hit her, visibly looking like she’d been hit in the face. Beside her Sapphire looked in an equal measure of shock. 

“M-mom, this isn’t” Saphron started but got interrupted by Juniper.

“You started without us! We promised we’d do it this morning!” Her dotting motherly voice contrasted so wildly with the context. Not to mention what she was wearing. A swimsuit that was mostly string, two sizes too small digging into every inch of flesh it touched, not to mention spreading her labia around it, like her pussy was trying to eat the string of fabric. Not to mention her nipples were completely visible, all the little bikini did was cut into her titflesh. Sapphire wearing a matching swimsuit but in pink instead of black.

“W-ha?” Was all Jaune managed to get out.

“We didn’t tell you?” Terra feigned innocence, nibbling on the lobe of his ear.

“It was all Mom’s idea from the start” Violet giggled, loving Jaune’s look of surprise. Biting down hard onto his collar bone. 

“So make sure to keep care of us, baby boy~” The door closed behind her, shutting a new fresh batch of women, though it was unclear if Jaune was the prey or them.

Jaune could only remember the next few hours in vague delirious blurred memories. Pinning Juniper against a wall, her knees up by her head in a vertical mating press, thumping hard into the womb he’d come from. Pressing a hard kiss to her lips while his fingers dug hard into her supple fleshy ass.He came hard inside her, filling his mother up with load after load of weighty spunk. 

Then his face was pulled off by Terra who locked lips with him while Violet pulled his cock from their mother’s tight, quivering snatch and lined it up with Juniper’s tight back door, stuffing her ass with nearly a foot of thick cockmeat. 

When Juniper was exhausted Jaune moved to Sapphire, pushing her onto her back and pulling her ass into the air so that he was quite literally fucking her into the ground.

Her legs dangled freely in the air as she moaned in wanton lust, begging her big brother to make her a mommy. After he dumped a load into her greedy snatch, one so dense and thick he saw her little stomach bulge with just how full she was. His second load he pulled out for, cumming all over his youngest sister's innocent eighteen year old face. Covering her entire visage in a dirty layer of white spunk. 

Violet sat on her sister’s face, planting her plush round cheeks down so she could feel Sapphire eat her out while she started to suck on her big brother’s cock.

Jaune lost some time here, Kissing Juniper, feeling Violet suck his cock, fingering Terra and feeling Saphron suck on his balls. The next thing he knew Sapphire was riding him with his cock in her ass, watching Terra’s fat mocha rear land on his face and forcing him to eat her tight snatch if he wanted air.

He remembered Vaguely Saphron and Juniper booth sandwiching his cock with her massive tits, two sets wrapped around him and milking every inch of his monstrous meat log with their soft velvety tits. 

Fucking Terra in the ass while she ate out his mother, Juniper grinding her hips against his daughter in laws face. He could remember if he looked over now to see Violet and Sapphire making out while Violet ground her snatch against Saphron’s while Sapphire got eaten out by her older sister. Or if that happened later in the day.

He lost the entire day to a mess of vague sexy memories. 

All Jaune knew was that he came too as the sun was setting at the end of the next day. Sweaty and cuddled up with Terra on one side, Violet on the other, Saphron laying on his lap with his softened cock against her face. Sapphire was laying in an armchair not too far off completely obscured in white jizz. His own head resting against a comfy pillow of Juniper’s tits.

He really was the luckiest man in the world. He had the best family in the world. He closed his eyes ready to settle back into an exhaustion nap.

Even if this was a one night thing, it was a great pick me up and not only that but he hoped that his family life could be like this all the time, maybe he didn’t need to go back to Beacon? Saphron stirred, opening her eyes and looking up at him, stroking his cock with her cheek. 

“Good morning” Jaune mused, his voice a gravely husk of its normal volume.

“Good morning, Daddy~” She whispered with a yawn.

“Daddy?” He thought that was cute, a good pet name that started to awaken the beast between his legs. Little late to crack open that one, he’d need a week to properly recharge after last night… and yesterday… and today… and this morning.

“Of course. Well in nine months.” She corrected.

Nine?.... Months….. 

Jaune blinked. Realizing just how many times he’d cum inside of each of the women. “Oh shi-

______

Two years later.

Adrian, Saphron’s first son, played in the sandbox with his two little siblings, not twins but born only a few weeks apart. His sister Holliday and brother Light Cotta-Arc. They laughed and chased each other, Only just able to walk they of course were watched very close by Violet who had her own daughter, Lavender Arc, in a stroller being watched by Terra on a park bench not too far off.

Luckily the Arcs were used to big families, because in the two years since the Arc family decided to take Jaune out of Beacon they had increased the family tree quite a bit. Adding five new Grandkids and one new sister to the Arc family.

Terra looked over her shoulder to see Jaune through the window leading back to the kitchen of the home they all lived in. She never would have thought in a million years that her childhood crush, brother of her wife, would be the father of her children. 

Next generation too, she thought, feeling the bulge in her stomach, a fresh new batch of kids on the way in two or three more months. 

She wondered what he was doing right now? Probably family bonding.

Sapphire picked up the ringing scroll, not even bothering to check the caller ID. “Hello?

A woman’s voice from the other line. “Hello? Is this Jaune’s scroll? I might have the wrong number?” Sapphire had heard Pyrrha’s voice before, on TV, the one time Jaune had brought her home. “I’m his friend from Beacon?”

“Pyrrha! I remember you. Yeah Jaune’s just busy right now.”

“Oh!” Pyrrha sounded so relieved, like she was worried Jaune had gotten a new number and she’d have no way of contacting him. “Can you get him to call me back when he gets a chance?”

“Hmm? Oh… Uh, He’s going to be busy for a while but I’ll let him know when he and my mom are done.”

“Thank you, It’s been too long, I was hoping to reconnect, maybe get some coffee. Sorry- er, thank you again.” Pyrrha let out a sigh and hung up, unsure why she was so worried, Jaune was a catch and she knew it but he wasn’t exactly a lady killer. Pyrrha just needed to apologise and they could go back to the life they had before… right?

“Jaune A girl called for you.”

“Oh.. I’m kind of busy, I’ll call back later!” He called, returning to the heavy and hard meaty slapping of his work.

Jaune had Juniper bent over the table, her and Violet the only one not currently heavy with another generation of Arcs. Hands Gripping her fat wobbly ass which had only gotten bigger since giving birth. Saphron leaned on her brother, stomach so big it might burst, Twins he’s told.

If there was one thing the Arc family knew it was how to fill out a lineage.

Pumping his mom full of his third load today he gave her wobbly ass a firm spank. “Love you, mom~” He whispered into her ear. “Now be a good bitch and get knocked up, okay?”

“Y-yes baby~” a hawty moan more than words. Juniper loved her new place in the arc family, after all who wouldn’t want to be a breedin


End file.
